


Revenge

by KeevaCaereni



Category: That Guy with the Glasses
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeevaCaereni/pseuds/KeevaCaereni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mechakara's waited years for this. Kinkmeme fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

He's waited years for this.

Linkara lies at his feet, bleeding from the cut under his eye. The others, his so-called allies, have run away like the cowardly meatbags they are. It's time to finally shut the whining fool up for good.

He kneels down next to Linkara's prone form, lays a hand on his neck to check his pulse. It won't do to have him die now, before he gets what's coming to him.

Satisfied that the human will survive his plans for the night, Mechakara lays a hand against Linkara's collarbone and considers his options. He's wanted this for so long, imagined so many ways in which it could go.

His grip tightens as Linkara comes to, breath coming in gasps, but not yet cut off. He'll take care of that. When he's through, Linkara's voice will never bother him again.

Bruises are forming under his grip now, and Linkara is struggling wildly, trying to get free. Something dangerously close to pleasure is flowing through his circuits, as he looks at the damage he's causing, at Linkara's eyes rolling back into his head. He releases his grip slightly in order to shift position, and that's when he brushes against Linkara's erection.

The human gasps in a breath, though whether through oxygen deprivation or stimulation, he doesn't know. He cannot determine the cause without further evidence, and without a cause he cannot establish the best way to achieve his goal. There is something ironic about using pleasure to destroy his foe. The incongruousness of it amuses him.

He shifts his leg against the man's crotch and squeezes his throat simultaneously, and feels him shudder and try to jerk away. He clamps down and hears Linkara choke. He mentally estimates the length of time that humans can go without oxygen, waits until Linkara's struggles cease almost entirely, and right when Linkara is on the edge, he tightens his grip still further and _grinds_ against him, feeling the human shaking against him.

Releasing his grip, he smirks as he reviews his plans. Turning his body against him, forcing Linkara to give himself over utterly to his enemy, and then to kill him at the final, perfect moment...It would only take a while longer. After all the time he's waited, what's a few more weeks?


End file.
